Vuelta de la guerra
by l3agheera
Summary: One-Shot El pequeño Lovino espera impacientemente a que el jefe España vuelva. Un momento que nunca parece llegar y que sólo hace que se pregunte: ¿lo habrá abandonado?


**Hace relativamente poco una persona me preguntó que dónde podía leer más historias mías, entonces recordé que hace bastante tiempo subí ésta en otra cuenta distinta, pero la borré pensando en subirla a esta misma cuenta, que es donde tengo las historias más largas, digamos. El caso es que se me pasó al final subirla.**

**No es gran cosa, pero la escribí al mismo tiempo que el fic de **_**Instituto de idiomas**_**, así que la esencia "fanática" sigue estando.**

**Por último, como respuesta: no tengo ninguna otra cuenta con más historias. Éstas son las únicas que tengo. Quizá ahora con las vacaciones me dé por escribir algo, pero mis gustos han pasado al mundo jrock así que… sería algo muy distinto.**

**Y ya sin más que decir, espero que os guste (y que algún día me perdonéis por no haber continuado el otro fanfic...). **

**VUELTA DE LA GUERRA**

Estaba todo completamente nublado. Nublado y con niebla. Si antes podía observar la huerta de tomates desde el cristal de aquel enorme ventanal, ese día no podía ver más allá de la primera fila de tomateras. Odiaba ese ambiente, ese ambiente tan poco habitual en el imperio del español. Sin embargo, desde que _él_ se había ido, los días habían transcurrido así, igual de tristes, igual de desesperanzados…

- Stupido…

¿Por qué no volvía? Quizá simplemente le había mentido y se había ido para no volver. Quizá era por su comportamiento, acabó hartándose y decidió abandonarle. A él. A Lovino. ¿Por qué si no iba a tardar tanto? Aunque el hecho de desentenderse del italiano era lo menos desagradable que se le podía pasar por la cabeza al pequeño. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si se encontrase solo, perdido y herido y nadie pudiese ayudarle?

El tiempo no mejoraba y el pequeño seguía obsesionado con las diferentes preguntas que le iban surgiendo.

Estaba tan concentrado que casi no notó cómo llamaban a la puerta.

Siguió a una de las criadas que se dirigía a la entrada y, nada más abrir, encontraron a un hombre anciano y de baja estatura. Aparentemente con noticias.

Lo único que consiguió aquel hombre fue empeorar el malestar de Lovino: ¿traería noticias de _él_? Sinceramente, esperaba y rezaba para que no fuese así. Sabía de sobra que, si un hombre tan mayor y sin compañía alguna iba a la mansión del jefe para dar noticias, éstas no serían precisamente buenas.

Suspiró tras haber escuchado lo que aquel hombre quería decirles. No tenía nada que ver con _él_. Parecía que por primera vez la suerte se había puesto de su parte.

_- Estaré aquí antes de lo que imaginas, Lovi…_

Eso fue lo que dijo el español, justo antes de partir en uno de sus enormes barcos a sólo Dios sabe dónde. Es por eso por lo que Lovino se sentía mal, ¿por qué no le había dicho adónde iba? A pelear, siempre es a pelear, ¿pero con quién? ¿Por qué razón? Y si es verdad eso que decía de que prefería estar con el menor antes que en la guerra… ¿entonces por qué lo dejaba solo?

Porque es mentira.

Lovino no era tan tonto como para creerle, pero sí que lo era para esperar su llegada mientras miraba por la ventana.

Por otro lado, había sido una dura y larga batalla. Lo peor de todo es que había sido derrotado y humillado por aquel inglés.

- Hijo del mismísimo diablo… - dijo el español mientras seguía caminando.

Había perdido a casi todos sus hombres en combate, se habían llevado todas las cosas de valor que tenía y, por si fuera poco, lo habían dejado malherido.

Se alegraba de no haber llevado a Lovino y de haber ignorado sus insistencias. No. Definitivamente el italiano nunca debería ir a una guerra. Lo último que querría el mayor sería que le hiriesen y que él no hubiese podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

No se lo perdonaría.

Lo que más ansiaba en esos momentos era llegar a casa, ver que todo seguía en orden, tal y como lo dejó, y descansar. Descansar hasta haberse recuperado. Ya tendría tiempo de frustrarse con su derrota. Ya tendría tiempo cuando estuviese con su pequeño Lovino recogiendo tomates para preparar la comida. También cuando estuviesen ambos tumbados una tarde en la cama, hablando tonterías y preparándose para echar una larga y cómoda siesta.

Llamó a la puerta. Uno. Dos. Tres golpes. Por fin abrieron. Aunque no esperaba que nada más abrirse, tuviera que mirar para abajo hasta encontrarse a su pequeño criado dándole la bienvenida.

Primero se quitó el sombrero de corsario y finalmente aquella larga túnica roja que, en aquel momento, pesaba como mil demonios.

Vio cómo corrían las sirvientas de un lado a otro; buscando medicinas, llamando la atención del resto de criadas que se quedaban paradas mirando la situación y, por último, avisando al resto de personas de que el jefe España ya había vuelto. Mientras, él se dirigió a un sillón, siendo observado por el pequeño italiano, hasta que se sentó.

Estaba cansado, dolorido y ni siquiera había saludado al entrar, cosa que, de seguro, iba a ser la excusa del pequeño para hablar con él.

- ¿¡P-por qué tardaste tanto! ¡Y-y ni siquiera has saludado al llegar…!

El pequeño estaba a punto de romper a llorar mientras le gritaba al mayor. Le gritaba cosas ininteligibles en italiano, por lo que el español no pudo hacer más que sonreír, ignorar sus propias heridas y sentar al pequeño sobre su regazo.

Como forma de disculpa, lo abrazó y le besó en la frente.

- P-pensé que no volverías - volvió a decir el italiano entre lágrimas.

- Entonces es verdad que no me equivoqué, llegué antes de lo que imaginabas… - el español sonrió, dejando que el pequeño se aferrara a él mientras lloraba.

**FIN**

**Gracias a todos por leer y haberme dejado tantísimos comentarios a lo largo del tiempo, os loveo de corazón. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
